


Let the Righ One In Continued...

by pirtyboy4life



Category: Let the Right One In
Genre: Avenge, F/M, Love, Revenge, Vampires, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirtyboy4life/pseuds/pirtyboy4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Oskar have relocated to Vamp Ville in hope of escaping the town in which  they can no longer live after the deaths of a number of boys. Now that they have arrived to Vamp Ville, Oskar has changed in a way that will forever change his life for the better, but will it do the same for Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Righ One In Continued...

Let the Right One In Continued…

Characters: Eli, Stacy, Oskar, and the boys in the alleyway.

I. 5 years later in Vamp Ville, Kentucky.

It was a cold, wintery night. The trees blew whatever which way and there was not an animal in sight. The people of the town were in their homes quiet and restless. Restless because of the terrible stories they would hear about people from their town disappearing one by one. For those who were found, they were cold, drained bodies, hanging from tree branches with two small holes in their neck. The townspeople were sure of what was going on. It’s not like they didn’t know who the culprits were. They just didn’t know where they were, where they slept, when they would ever leave—they were scared. However, they knew what it took to survive. Every home kept their lights on at night and slept with a small crucifix with a sharp end just in case. Garlic was so common in the homes that it became a natural smell. No one was ever bothered by the stench since they’ve needed it in their homes for the past year and a half. They needed it to survive—to keep the vampires away. 

There was one school in Vamp Ville. It was a very big school. It looked like a European kingdom as if they mimicked the look of a Harry Potter film. There were dozens of doors and even more classrooms. It’d be easy to get lost in the school, which is why most of the children carried a map with them until they got used to getting around. All children of all ages from Pre-School to High School attended this institution, but two children stood out from the rest. They were very pale and only spoke to each other. They sat next to each other in lunch and for some strange reason shared every single class together. The weirdest things about them were that they were both very young looking. Odd, I tell you—Odd. No one really knew who their parents were. There was just this one lady once that enrolled them into school. She seemed very anxious to rid herself of the children. The children watched her slowly walk in with the children and once they were all settled in, she ran as fast as she could out of the front door. Since then she never showed up for parent-teacher conferences or came to any social events that the school held, but neither did the children. Their names were Eli and Oskar. Oskar was very timid it seemed, but he hated bullies. Many of the children knew that when someone was bullied, their bully wasn’t found later that day. Bullies began to die down and they knew Oskar had something to do with it. Every time someone was bullied, he’d walk up to the bully, look into his eyes, and say, “I am going to kill you”. It was so odd. The kids didn’t think anything of it, but they began to as the bullies began to disappear. Mind you, Eli and Oskar were seniors so no one younger than them dared to mess with them. If the seniors were scared of them, then that means they were feared by the entire school. 

Eli on the other hand, was also very timid, but she never said much. They just knew not to mess with her because she was friends with Eli. Many didn’t know if these two were related or if they were committing some sort of incest. Sometimes in the hall, students would see them kissing each other, but no one dared to interfere. Their kisses were so passionate and they would kiss in front of anyone; even teachers. Teachers were even scared of the two, along with the rest of the town and the other students. They knew that these two had to be the ones connected to the crimes committed, but they couldn’t attach the two to the crimes since they hadn’t seen any of them happen, just as the bullies from the school who miraculously were found missing.  
Oskar and Eli were indeed both vampires, but when they first met, Oskar was not. After Eli saved him at the pool from the bullies at Oskar’s school, Oskar wanted to be that brave being that Eli was; He wanted the power and everlasting life. So after the incident in the pool, he wanted to know how to become a vampire. He wanted to know what it would take. Eli was in love with this punk of a kid named Oskar and wanted to give him this power. In return of Oskar’s love and friendship to her, she grabbed his neck in an abusive manner, and bit him. As he shivered from shock and the loss of blood, he began to scream and whine. Eli continued to bite him until finally his cries and whines turned into silence. She lied him down on the pool area tile as he quickly transformed. His eyes turned dark red, his skin became as pale as hers, and he began to smile. He felt undead. He felt like a new person and knew that this is what he has wanted for the longest. Well since he was bullied, at least. This is how Oskar came to be the aggressor that he is today five years later.  
Anyways, the senior life for the two was quite simple. For one, they never really attended classes. They always hung around in the hallways and hated the thought of ever learning anything in class. However, they would go to the library sometimes and read up on many different topics like politics and sports and watch documentaries that pertained to the history of the United States. The thought of the United States sickened them. They didn’t believe people should have so many rights one in particular being freedom of speech. Oskar hated how a bully could talk bad about a student and get away with it as long as he didn’t say it directly to them. He knew the feeling of being talked about before he became a vampire—it hurt him and he never wanted it to happen to anyone else. This was one reason he wanted to become a vampire. He wanted to be a hero of some sort. Every day after school that is what he became—a hero.  
Eli always let Oskar do what he wanted to do. She knew why he wanted to do it. There was an absolute reason for all of it. So every day after school Eli would climb up a hotel building when it got dark and break into an empty room. This is how and where they lived every night. While Eli settled into their hotel suite for the night, Oskar went out for bully revenge.

II. Oskar and The Perfect Girl

Oskar would walk the quiet streets of Vamp Ville in search of a robbery or potential killing. Though the streets were commonly empty at night time, crime still continued. They weren’t scared of the vampire accusations. Oskar cleaned out all the scum from his part of the neighborhood near the school and the hotel that he and Eli stayed every night, but he wasn’t finished yet. It was time to kill the real killers how they killed innocent people, but worse. Oskar wore a hoody, pajama pants, and slippers. He looked like a little kid on Halloween. As he walked down the street of the inner city in Vamp Ville, he heard someone say, “Hey kid, come here”. Oskar continued to walk as if he heard nothing, but he heard the same thing again and again. This person would not stop calling for him, but after the voice sounded closer and closer Oskar was prepared for his first victim. There was an alleyway not too far ahead from Oskar. He slowly turned down the creepy alleyway to the left that was full of crack pipes, trash bags, and fat rats that never starved a day in their life. He walked to the end of the one way alleyway and faced the street to which the voice was calling him. Moments later, five boys turned down the alleyway screaming, “come here, little boy . . . you are going to die tonight”. They were all dressed in black. There were four African-Americans and One Hispanic kid. They had on black hoodies with black sweats with a white stripe and black Adidas. Oskar continued to just stare at them. The boys were confused as to why he didn’t say anything or scream like every other little boy they killed did. Because they dropped out from Oskar’s school long ago, before Oskar had arrived his senior year, they had no idea who Oskar was. They believed he was an average boy walking the streets of Vamp Ville alone. As they came closer to Oskar, Oskar began to laugh as he said, “come closer, I am very hungry”. The boys were even more confused than they were before. This actually made them angry. They began to walk even faster towards Oskar and pulled out knives as one said, “we are going to peel your skin off then burn you alive as we sit around and watch to keep ourselves warm”. Oskar continued to laugh and as they circled around him, one kid stabbed Oskar directly in the stomach, and then another kid stabbed him, and then another. Before you knew it, Oskar fell to the ground bloody. Moments later, Oskar began laughing again and said, “My turn”. The boys now were a little scared. How could a young man sustain this many stab wounds. As Oskar stood up the boys backed away in amazement. He ran towards one of them and not even a second later, that same boy he ran towards disappeared along with Oskar. Oskar returned, but without the boy. He did the same thing to three other boys. They just disappeared. There was one boy left. The leader, Oskar presumed, that was the first to yell to him on the street. He was shaking frantically. Once Oskar began to laugh loudly, four of the boys were seen hanging directly behind the leader with a rope around their ankles and headless. The leader began to run in shock of what had just happened, but by time he got to the end of the alleyway, Oskar awaited him. Oskar told him to apologize and before the kid could get out an apology, Oskar stuck his hand directly through the kid’s stomach. He lifted him up and waved him around as though he was a flag. Similar to how Oskar reacted to being bitten by Eli, was the reaction that the boy gave as he was waved around by Oskar with Oskar’s arm inside of him. Oskar watched the boy as he bled to death and slowly dropped him to the dirty pavement when his heart discontinued beating. He began to suck the remaining blood out of the boy, but not before he ripped off the boy’s ligaments and through them throughout the dark, quiet alleyway. Oskar wanted to prove a point. He wanted to show the people of the inner-city that there was not only a sick killer on the loose, but there was a hero protecting all of the innocent and savaging those that preyed upon them. Oskar was covered with fresh blood all over his clothing as he felt in no rush to get it off. Instead of jumping or flying from building to building to get home, he walked. He was looking for another victim—another kidnapper or potential murderer. He didn’t get too far down the street when he heard footsteps pacing quickly the opposite way of his direction. When Oskar turned around, he saw that it looked as if it was a teenage girl who seemed to have witness his killings of the other boys. He didn’t know what to do. First, he thought he should ignore her and go about his business, but that wouldn’t have been ideal if he was to keep his vampire identity a secret. Then again, if he was to capture her, she wouldn’t be able to tell anyone and she would understand that he is no gruesome murderer, but a vicious vigilante. He began to think . . . and think . . . and think . . . and finally he decided to catch up with the girl. With his speed, she had no chance. He yelled, “Wait”, in her direction and she began to run faster. Seconds later, he appeared in front of her. Scared, she began to scream for help. He covered her mouth with his bloody hands and without fight she passed out. The blood and gore was too much for her in one night. Oskar put the girl over his shoulder and appeared to the hotel in which he and Eli were staying for the night. Eli, sensing her love, Oskar, near, opened the window so that Oskar and the unconscious girl could get in. When Oskar laid her long, beautiful body onto the bed, Eli began to ask questions. She was angry to why Oskar hasn’t killed her yet. Then she began to think that Oskar maybe brought the girl back for the both of them to feed on. She had no idea what was going on, but needed for Oskar to tell her fast because she was beginning to get hungry with this live teenage body next to her. Oskar began to tell the story of what happened and why he decided to bring her home. Eli was proud of Oskar’s duties, but she still wanted to get rid of the random girl in their bedroom. After thinking of what to do, Eli began to recognize the blond hair, blue eyed girl with her high skirt and small polo button up and high heel shoes. The girl’s name was Stacy. She was a very beautiful girl who was also a senior at their High School. Her locker was directly across from Eli’s. She was timid also like Oskar and Eli and like them she didn’t speak to anyone at their school, but she attended all of her classes. Stacy was a straight A student and all of the boys at school liked her. Even the lesbians at school were highly attracted to her. No one could figure this girl out, but her parents unlike Eli’s and Oskar’s mystery mom, were at every Teacher-Parent conference. So it wasn’t like the girl was random. She was a regular kid who didn’t speak much, but everyone knew she had a secret. They just didn’t know what. They also knew that she came to the school the very next day that Eli and Oskar did. 

III. The Perfect Girl has a Secret

There was something about Stacy that Eli didn’t like. She wasn’t right, but Oskar didn’t agree. He did not want to kill her. He just wanted to tell her that he wasn’t going to harm her and to not tell anyone else. A few hours went by and the girl suddenly woke up. She looked around the room for a little and neither Eli nor Oskar was there. It was about three o’ clock in the morning and it seemed as if she was unaware of how she got there or where she was. Instead of running out of the room in search of an authority to report what she saw earlier that day, she just sat at the edge of the bed as if she was waiting for the two to come back. She walked around the room in search of something. She didn’t quite know what she was looking for, but it looked as if she was searching for some sort of proof that the two were vampires. She finally opened one of the drawers and saw two black glass bottles. They smelled like old pennies. At first, she was way too scared to open the bottles but she finally convinced herself to do it. When she popped open the cap, all she saw was a liquid. Due to the black container in which it was in, she couldn’t tell what it was, so she decided to poor some into the white sink in the bathroom. As she began to pour out the substance, she was not surprised as to what it was. It was a dark red substance which flowed out of the bottle very slowly. She automatically assumed it was blood—which it was. Still she did not leave. She put the cap back on the bottle and placed it back into the drawer in which she found it. Not too long after, she heard Eli and Oskar climbing up the wall in search of their room. Finally, the two arrived and lifted up the window. One after the other, the two hopped into the room. Stacy was gone. They began to worry. Where could have Stacy gone. They could have sworn she would have been knocked out for a while and though Stacy never checked, they chained the door from the outside so that she could not escape. They began to search the room but with it being a suite, they had a lot of space to cover. They looked under the bed, in the tub, then in the living room and they could find nothing. The only place they didn’t check was the closet. They slowly walked over to the closet where the Stacy must have been and once they opened the door Stacy stood there with a black bible, two pens in the shape of a cross, and a dagger which stood in front of the bible. Who was this girl? And why was she trying to kill the two? Did she know who they were the entire time? Stacy looked at them and said, “I knew it”. “I’ve been following you two for years. I am the sister of the bully you killed, Eli, at the swimming pool. He was my best friend and I was there that night looking inside of the pool area behind the double doors. I’ve been training my entire life to kill you, and I knew that Oskar would lead me to you.” Oskar started to make sense of it all. He remembers the news channels went insane with interviews of the bully’s parents and they said they wanted revenge and never got it. They said they would find the people who did this if it was the last thing they did. So with the help of their youngest and now only daughter, they searched for the people who did this. Stacy begged to be the one to get revenge for her brother. She wanted to avenge his death. Stacy, without further ado, through the stake, that had been hiding under her skirt, at Eli hitting her directly in the heart. As Oskar watched his best friend fall to the ground, he jumped out of the window. Stacy had no issues with him. She could care less if he escaped because due to her following the both of them, she knew that Oskar was a good person. Eli, lying on the ground, didn’t say a word. She sat there as her life was being taken from her with the stake not all the way through her heart. Stacy stood over her in accomplishment and asked, “do you have any last words?” Eli looked up into her eyes and said, “No, I was protecting my friend just as you are now avenging your brother”. In anger, Stacy raised her foot and stomped on the dagger in Eli’s heart and watched her burn to a crisp. It was over now. Eli and Oskar hunted down people, but little did they know, they were being hunted down too.


End file.
